Technical Field
The invention relates to an optical measuring device and method.
Related Art
Because optical measuring device is non-invasive and quick responsive, etc, it is usually applied to contactless detection. For example, it can be applied to detect the inside structure of eyeball or subcutaneous tissue. However, regardless of what kinds of optical measuring technology, problems of measuring error caused by the measuring device, the examinee's physiological response or the examinee's movement still occurs.
As to the cornea measuring device by optical coherence tomography, two solutions to avoid the above mentioned error are provided. One solution accelerates the measuring scan time to eliminate effects by vibration during measuring. Alternatively, by installing two sets of light source modules in the measuring device, two light modules can simultaneously produce two light beams which both perform optical coherence interference so as to correct the relative vibration between the device and the cornea. But the former solution, even the scan time is shortened, still suffers a condition that the relative movement between the device and the examinee object interferes the measuring result, and it is also technically difficult to improve scan time on the measuring device. The optical path of the latter solution is more complicated, and installing additional light source module will make the cost increased.
Therefore, it is an important subject in the field to provide a method and a device which can eliminate or abate the error caused by the relative movement between the device and the examinee object during measuring process.